Les déconvenues d'Hermione
by Polypocket
Summary: Ou comment Hermione multiplie les erreurs en toute bonne foi.
1. Sous la table

**Sous la table.**

Sommaire : Hermione se cache sous une table et elle commet une grossière erreur en toute bonne foi.

Disclaimer :Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de JKR. L'histoire ne m'appartient non pas plus, je ne fais que traduire le texte « Under the Desk » qui a été écrit par kitcat5.

Note : Un grand merci à mes deux bêta.

**XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX**

Mon plan est parfait. J'ai pensé à tous les détails et il n'y a absolument aucune raison pour que ça tourne mal. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire maintenant c'est d'attendre.

J'ai des papillons dans l'estomac à la seule pensée de ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

Ron et moi sortons ensemble depuis plusieurs mois déjà et tout ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à présent c'est de nous embrasser. J'estime que nous sommes prêts maintenant à dépasser ce stade au profit de choses plus _intéressantes_ … Je sais que Ron est plus que partant pour ça.

Il a été si patient à mon égard que j'ai décidé de lui faire une surprise pour le remercier de sa délicatesse. Voilà pourquoi je me cache en ce moment même sous une table en portant la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry.

Nous passons tous les vacances d'hiver chez les Weasley.

Harry, Giny, les jumeaux, Ron, Sirius, Lupin, tout le monde.

Et dans quelques minutes, ils seront tous ici pour assister à une courte réunion une réunion dont Ron se souviendra toute sa vie.

Je souris et l'impatience commence à me gagner. Mais où sont-ils donc ?

Je profite de ce temps pour passer mon plan en revue.

Emprunter la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry ? Fait.

Expliquer à Ron que je lui réserve une surprise ? Fait.

Demander à Ron de s'installer sur la chaise qui se trouve juste à côté de la fenêtre ? Fait.

Me porter pâle pour cette réunion et présenter mes excuses pour cette absence ? Fait.

Je sais que c'est insensé et jamais je me serais imaginée capable de faire ce que je m'apprête à faire. Et si jamais je me fais prendre ?

_Calme-toi Hermione_. Tu ne te feras pas prendre. Personne ne sera en mesure de te voir. Et même si quelqu'un venait à se pencher pour regarder sous la table, tu portes la cape d'invisibilité.

Je prends une grande inspiration.

Il fait si sombre ici. J'ai peine à voir quoi que ce soit. Et mes genoux commencent à me faire mal. Mais où sont-ils ?

Enfin, j'entends des pas.

Les gens rient, parlent et je retiens mon souffle en attendant qu'ils prennent tous place. En regardant autour de moi, je me rends compte que c'est à peine si j'arrive à voir leurs jambes et leurs chaussures. Il fait vraiment très sombre et malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire à ce sujet.

Cela me fait sourire. Après tout, l'obscurité ne fait que rendre les choses plus mystérieuses encore.

Ils sont tous assis maintenant et je jette un œil sur les jambes qui se trouvent en face de moi.

Ron.

Il porte le pantalon noir que je lui ai offert pour son anniversaire. C'est si attentionné de sa part …

_Eh bien Hermione, nous y voilà._

Tu ne peux plus reculer maintenant.

Je suis tellement nerveuse que j'entends à peine ce qu'ils se disent.

« Le Ministère nous a contacté au sujet des nombreuses disparitions de personnes ... »

« Vous-Savez-Qui prépare quelque chose ... »

« … A Poudlard ... ».

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, je place lentement mes mains sur ses jambes. Il sursaute. Je m'arrête quelques instants et puisqu'il ne fait rien d'autre, je prends cela comme un signe d'approbation de sa part.

Je commence à caresser ses cuisses et j'apprécie la chaleur qui s'en dégage. J'écarte ses jambes et je m'installe entre elles rougissante.

Ce que je suis en train de faire est totalement déplacé et indécent, mais cela m'excite au plus haut point.

Ses cuisses sont fermes. Depuis quand est-il aussi musclé ? Visiblement, jouer au Quiddistch lui réussit bien.

Mes mains finissent enfin par atteindre leur destination. C'est la première fois que je le touche à cet endroit.

Je commence à le caresser à travers son pantalon tandis qu'il se redresse dans son fauteuil.

Un petit sourire satisfait apparaît sur mon visage et je continue à le caresser en tirant légèrement dessus. Sa respiration s'accélère. Ca, je peux le voir.

Je me fige soudainement lorsque j'entends prononcer mon nom.

« Où est Hermione ? Demande Lupin.

« Elle est restée dans sa chambre car elle est malade. Elle doit probablement être en train de dormir en ce moment. » Répond Giny.

Je reste immobile en attendant que la conversation s'engage de nouveau sur l'Ordre.

Je rassemble alors mon courage et je me lance à l'assaut de sa ceinture.

Elle est élégante sa ceinture. Depuis quand porte-t-il ce genre de chose ?

Une fois sa ceinture défaite, je me concentre ensuite sur sa fermeture éclair.

Il essaie de fermer ses jambes mais je l'en empêche. Je fais descendre sa fermeture éclair et je glisse rapidement ma main dans l'ouverture de son pantalon.

Oh mon Dieu …

Il est … grand !

C'est normal ?

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois faire.

Je le retire de son boxer afin de l'observer attentivement. Mais comme il fait sombre, je peux à peine le regarder.

Ceci dit, j'en vois suffisamment pour comprendre que c'est imposant. Ron ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait un monstre dans son pantalon.

Que faire maintenant ?

Je dois me dépêcher. Je ne sais pas combien de temps va durer cette réunion.

Lentement mais avec de plus en plus d'assurance je le découvre en faisant des va-et-vient avec mes mains.

Il est dur, lisse et quelques veines épaisses parcourent sa longueur.

Tandis que je referme une main sur son sexe gonflé, je me rends compte avec surprise que mes doigts peuvent à peine l'encercler.

Je l'entends gémir.

Il faudrait qu'il soit plus prudent sinon nous allons nous faire prendre. Je pince l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour le faire taire.

Il gémit de nouveau dès que je recommence à le caresser, cette fois-ci avec plus de vigueur. Il se tient bien droit sur sa chaise et j'ouvre d'avantage ses jambes. Visiblement, il aime ce que je lui fais. Je pourrais même jurer qu'il a encore grandi de quelques centimètres entre mes mains.

Je crois que c'est le moment de passer au grand final.

Je me demande quel goût ça peut avoir …

Afin de soulager mes genoux qui me font très mal maintenant, je me penche sur ses cuisses pour les utiliser comme moyen d'appui.

Et puis, j'ouvre la bouche et je l'aspire lentement.

Ce n'est pas trop mal.

Il gémit.

Et sa voix est vraiment profonde.

« Oui Severus ? Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ? » J'entends Lupin demander.

Rogue est ici aussi ? Personne ne me l'a dit.

Je rejette cette pensée. Rogue est bien la dernière personne à qui j'ai envie de penser en ce moment.

Comme j'ai entendu dire que les garçons aimaient ça, j'essaye alors d'utiliser ma langue mais j'ai du mal à le prendre entièrement en bouche.

« Non Lupin, ah, continuez. Je n'ai rien absolument rien à ajouter. »

Je me liquéfie sur place.

Non.

Non.

Ce n'est pas possible !

C'est tout simplement impossible !

Cette voix.

La voix de Rogue.

Elle a surgit de la personne que je suis …

Oh mon Dieu !

Suis-je en train de sucer le professeur Rogue ?

Il est toujours dans ma bouche.

Eurk.

Je le rejette brusquement en refrénant mon envie de crier.

Je ne peux pas croire ce qui se passe.

J'ai envie de vomir.

Lupin se met à parler de nouveau et tout ce que je veux faire c'est prendre mes jambes à mon cou et m'enfuir le plus possible sur un autre continent de préférence.

Mais je ne peux pas.

Personne ne doit savoir pour … ça …

J'essaie de m'éloigner de ses jambes mais il les referme sur moi, m'empêchant ainsi de partir.

Mais pourquoi fait-il ça ?

Tout d'un coup, il glisse ses mains sous la table et les passe derrière ma tête pour m'attirer vers lui. Je suis trop choquée pour le repousser. Une de ses mains s'enroule dans mes cheveux tandis qu'il se glisse dans ma bouche. Il commence alors à faire de lents va-et-vient.

Les minutes passent et je me rends compte que j'aime ce que je fais et ce qu'il est en train de me faire. Est-ce le côté interdit et condamnable de la chose qui me fait penser ça ?

Je suis en train de tromper Ron bon sang !

Il commence à bouger ses hanches de plus en plus frénétiquement et je me demande comment

personne ne remarque ce qui se passe.

Je l'entends soupirer d'aise alors qu'il s'enfonce encore plus profondément dans ma gorge. Il serre l'une de mes mains si fort qu'il me fait mal. Soudain, un liquide coule dans ma bouche. J'essaie de me dégager mais il me maintient fermement en place. Au bord de l'étouffement, je suis contrainte d'avaler ce liquide. Il me libère finalement et je m'éloigne de lui totalement interdite par ce qui vient de se produire.

Il se remet dans son pantalon et je reste là complètement tétanisée.

« Malheureusement, cette réunion n'a rien eu de réjouissant. Je ne saurais trop vous recommander à tous d'être extrêmement prudents » achève Lupin.

« Oh mais je ne suis pas d'accord Lupin » dit Rogue, « Je trouve que cette réunion a été des plus instructives. J'en suis ravi ».

Il est ravi ?

Ils se lèvent tous et je les entends quitter la pièce, Rogue y comprit.

Je reste assise encore quelques minutes sous la table avant de me décider à partir moi aussi.

Je me lève et je laisse la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry tomber au sol.

« Miss Granger ».

Je crie presque lorsque je me retourne et que je le vois appuyé debout contre la porte fermée.

Il semble surpris.

« A quoi dois-je ce plaisir ? » Me demande-t-il calmement.

Je ne peux même pas le regarder.

Mais qu'ai-je fais ?

« Je, je … C'était une erreur. »

« Oui, je n'en doute pas », ricane-t-il.

« M... Mais vous ne portez pas vos robes habituelles et ... »

« Je ne porte mes robes d'enseignant que lorsque je suis à Poudlard, Miss Granger ».

« Mais vous … »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous n'êtes pas capable de faire la différence entre le sexe de votre petit ami et celui d'un autre. »

Je reste silencieuse.

Il continue avec un haussement de sourcil : « Voilà qui vous servira de leçon la prochaine fois que vous voudrez vous cacher sous une table. »

Je me crispe.

« Je vous verrai lundi. » dit-il. Ses yeux s'assombrissent quand il rajoute : « Vous avez quelque chose sur votre menton. »

Quand je passe la main sur mon menton elle rencontre quelque chose de collant.

Ma grimace le fait sourire et il me lance un « Merci » en hochant la tête.

Et puis il s'en va, tout simplement.

Mais qu'ai-je fait ?

Pourquoi a-t-il aimé ça ?

Et plus important encore, pourquoi ai-je aimé ça ?

**XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX**

**Note de l'auteur** : Tout le monde peut commettre une erreur en toute bonne foi, non? ;)

**Note de la traductrice** : Préparez-vous à un second round prochainement :-p


	2. Sur le lit

**Chapitre 2 : Sur le lit.**

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de JKR. L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, je ne fais que traduire le texte « _Under the Desk_ » de kitcat5.

**Note 1** : Un grand merci à _**Shadow Spark 3110**_ pour sa présence et son soutien sur ce projet de traduction. Je remercie également _**DarlingDreamALittleBigger**_ pour son aide.

**Note 2** : Un grand merci à : aux 2 Totally Spies, , Rosabella01, Isabella-Edward-SC, Lady McGonagallRichards, Lisaloup, Sockscranberries, Lola, VivinChlotte, Noumea, Eileen1976, Abou51 , Phaidora, miss angel whitlock salvatore, khalie, KenMei-Chan, fofix, rivruskende, Snanger et ma Ptite Mac pour vos rewiew et vos encouragements. Ca fait sincèrement plaisir et ça m'incite à me lancer dans de nouveaux projets de traduction.

**Note 3** : Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce second chapitre mais il m'a donné plus de fil à retordre que le premier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX**

Mon plan est parfait et cette fois-ci, rien ne viendra le contrarier.

Il est 23h, tout le monde est en train de dormir. Ron n'aura donc aucune difficulté à venir me retrouver ici, dans la Salle sur Demande.

J'ai tout de suite pensé à cette salle car c'est un endroit accueillant, chaleureux et surtout, c'est un lieu on ne peut plus privé. Personne ne pourra venir nous déranger et interrompre ainsi ce que nous projetons de faire. Cela fait presque deux mois que nous en discutons et même si j'ai quelques fois changé d'avis, je me sens prête maintenant à franchir le pas. Ron m'aime. La patience et l'indulgence dont il a fait preuve depuis les dernières vacances d'hiver, c'est-à-dire depuis que j'ai brusquement cessé de le toucher, sont là pour me le prouver. Il ignore ce qui s'est passé et je préfère encore mourir plutôt que de le lui dire. La seule pensée de ce qui s'est produit me rend malade. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment les choses ont pu dégénérer de cette manière et surtout, je me demande comment j'ai pu ne pas me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Ron.

Je grimace en essayant de chasser les images qui traversent mon esprit.

Ce qui s'est passé était une grossière erreur, c'est indéniable, mais ça ne sert à rien de s'appesantir là-dessus. Il faut savoir passer à autre chose. C'est d'ailleurs ce que semble avoir fait le professeur Rogue puisqu'il n'a rien fait qui puisse me mettre mal à l'aise. Aucune remarque désobligeante ni le moindre regard déplacé. Rien. Jamais. Il a peut-être oublié ...

Si seulement Hermione, si seulement ...

Et dire que tout ça c'est de la faute de Ron ! S'il s'était assis là où je lui avais demandé de le faire, les choses auraient été bien différentes. Pour faire taire ma colère qu'il ne comprenait pas, forcément, il a fini par m'avouer le lendemain qu'il avait tout simplement choisit de s'asseoir là où se trouvait la nourriture.

C'est du Ron tout craché.

Et c'est à cause de cette inconséquence que je me suis retrouvée en train de sucer mon professeur alors que mon petit ami était assis à quelques mètres de nous.

Enfin bref, ce n'est plus le moment de penser à ça.

Ce soir, je vais dormir avec Ron pour la première fois. Et surtout, ça sera ma première fois. Voilà pourquoi je veux faire les choses à ma manière. J'ai confiance en Ron, mais j'ai toujours entendu dire que les garçons peuvent parfois être égoïstes en matière de sexe et ça, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux. Il va donc s'allonger ici et me laisser prendre les rênes. Je compte explorer et découvrir ce que j'aime d'abord avant de le laisser en faire de même par la suite.

Nous en avons discuté et il était d'accord avec mon idée. Il ignorait simplement que j'étais on ne peut plus sérieuse quand je lui disais qu'il n'aurait rien d'autre à faire que de s'allonger.

Je regarde l'heure. Il est 23h10. Mais où est-il ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit toujours en retard ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel agacée. J'essaie ensuite de me détendre en prenant de grandes inspirations. Je m'inspecte un instant. Je ne porte qu'une simple nuisette noire. Je ne me sens pas forcément à l'aise avec ce genre de chose mais c'est l'occasion qui veut ça.

Je saisis ma baguette et je passe les choses en revue une dernière fois.

Se doter d'un grand lit ? Fait.

Se procurer de la musique douce et romantique ? Fait.

Et puis c'est tout. Nous n'avons besoin de rien d'autre après tout.

J'entends finalement quelque chose.

C'est lui.

J'éteins les lumières et j'attends qu'il entre.

Je le vois enfin.

Ou plutôt, c'est sa silhouette que je distingue dans l'obscurité.

A en juger par la façon dont il se déplace, je vois bien qu'il est confus. Il tient sa baguette de manière défensive. Je réprime le sourire qui me gagne. S'il veut s'amuser un peu, je peux jouer moi aussi.

Je lance alors un « Expelliarmus » pour le désarmer. Sa baguette vient frapper le mur avant de disparaître je ne sais où dans l'obscurité.

« Ron, tu as perdu », lui dis-je en ricanant, « Ce qui veut dire que j'ai le droit de faire tout ce que je veux de toi ».

J'abaisse rapidement ma baguette sur lui afin de formuler un « Silencio ».

« On ne parle pas. Détends-toi et monte sur le lit ».

Visiblement, il n'a pas l'intention d'obéir puisqu'il commence à avancer vers moi. Je dégaine de nouveau ma baguette pour le projeter sur le lit. J'en profite également pour lui lancer quelques sorts d'entrave.

« Nous étions d'accord Ron. Cette nuit sera centrée sur _moi_ et sur ce que _je veux_ ».

Je m'approche lentement du lit en faisant bien attention de ne pas trébucher. « Tu vas être fier de moi. Je suis allé faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque et figure-toi qu'il y a _beaucoup _de livres très intéressants sur l'art de faire l'amour. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que font ce genre d'ouvrages à l'école. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis tombé sur certains sorts que nous pouvons utiliser pour faciliter les choses. Comme par celui-ci par exemple : _Divesto_ ».

Le bruit des vêtements qui se défont me fait sourire.

« C'est plus rapide et bien plus facile comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ? ».

Pourquoi s'agite-t-il autant ? On dirait qu'il essaie de se libérer.

« Ron, calme-toi, ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi impatient ».

Il se démène encore plus.

« J'ai bien fait de t'attacher, finalement ».

« Je veux que ce moment soit spécial pour nous deux », dis-je en faisant apparaître un bandeau que je place aussitôt sur mes yeux. « J'ai lu que le fait d'être privé de la vue rendait les gens plus sensibles au touché et à l'odorat ».

Maintenant que mon bandeau m'empêche véritablement de voir quoi que ce soit, je me rapproche lentement du lit et j'essaie de monter dessus.

Mes mains rencontrent ses jambes.

Je le caresse un peu avant de m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

« Je sais que nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose depuis les vacances d'hiver, et je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais je compte bien me rattraper _maintenant_ ».

Je me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser mais je bute contre son nez.

C'est étrange.

Mes lèvres finissent enfin par trouver les siennes. Je l'embrasse tendrement mais il tourne brusquement la tête, interrompant ainsi notre baiser.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », je demande, « Est-ce que tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai attaché ? ».

Il hoche la tête et continue de gigoter en dessous de moi.

« Je suis sûre que je peux te faire changer d'avis », je murmure, « J'ai beaucoup lu à ce sujet, fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais ».

Du moins, c'est ce que je crois.

Je presse mes lèvres contre son cou. Je m'applique ensuite à mordiller et à lécher sa peau pendant que je descends lentement vers le bas de sa poitrine.

Wow.

Sa poitrine est musclée et un peu velue. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu des poils sur sa poitrine la dernière fois que je l'ai vu torse nu.

« Tu as mûri ces deux derniers mois », lui dis-je, « Ca me plaît ».

Ma langue trouve son mamelon et je le prends en bouche, jouant avec lui. Sa respiration s'accélère et il commence de nouveau à s'agiter. J'en déduis que ça l'excite.

Je réitère l'opération avec son autre mamelon avant de me redresser car je veux retirer ma nuisette. Lorsque je la jette à travers la pièce, je réalise avec une pointe de gêne que c'est la première fois qu'il me voit en petite tenue. C'est pourquoi, je décide de garder ma culotte pour le moment.

Quel dommage qu'il doive être attaché, j'adorerais sentir ses mains effleurer ma peau et parcourir mon corps.

Je presse mon corps contre le sien et le contact de mes seins contre sa puissante poitrine me fait gémir. Ainsi pelotonnée contre lui, je me rends compte que son cœur bat la chamade.

Je pourrais rester comme ça pour toujours.

Tout à coup, je sens quelque chose pousser à l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

Serait-ce ce que j'imagine ?

Oui, c'est bien ça !

L'effet que j'ai sur lui me réjouit.

Ma main se dirige vers son entre-jambe pour se saisir de sa virilité. Je suis surprise par sa taille …

« Ron, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas … te faire plaisir avec ma bouche. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, essaie juste de comprendre ».

Ceci dit, je peux toujours le satisfaire avec mes mains.

Ma main descend alors vers ses bourses. Je les fais rouler sous mes doigts, tandis que mon autre main s'applique à faire coulisser la peau soyeuse de son membre en faisant des va-et-vient.

Mes efforts ont l'air de porter leurs fruits. Sa poitrine se soulève de plus en plus rapidement comme s'il était sur le point de faire une attaque. J'accentue mes mouvements et bientôt, il se met à trembler sous moi.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te retenir Ron. Je sais que les garçons de ton âge ne sont pas très endurants. Nous avons toute la nuit devant nous, tout va bien. », lui dis-je pour le rassurer.

Il est si grand mon Dieu !

J'accélère d'avantage mes mouvements pour provoquer sa libération mais il résiste.

Il se retient pour moi, c'est si prévenant de sa part.

Je pense qu'il est prêt

Qu'en est-il de moi ?

Mes mains lâchent son membre et je m'empresse de retirer ma culotte.

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu puisses me toucher », lui dis-je calmement, « mais ça devra attendre la prochaine fois ».

Je me positionne de nouveau au-dessus de son corps. Il est brûlant et en nage. J'aime ça.

Je sens ses muscles se contracter lorsque je me penche pour l'embraser mais cette fois-ci, il ne me repousse pas. Bien au contraire. Il me rend mon baiser avec une ardeur qui tranche radicalement avec la nonchalance des baisers qu'il m'a toujours donné jusqu'à présent.

Ce nouveau Ron me plaît décidément beaucoup.

Lorsqu'il interrompt notre baiser, je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Je pourrais peut-être rompre le _Silencio_ …

Non, il ne vaut mieux pas que je le fasse car sinon il n'aura de cesse de me demander de le détacher. Et ça, c'est hors de question.

« Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses », lui dis-je en le positionnant à mon entrée, « Hum, je ne suis pas sûre de m'y prendre correctement ... ».

L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai cru l'entendre gémir, mais c'est impossible. Il n'est pas en mesure de briser le _Silencio_.

Après avoir repris mes esprits, je pose mes mains sur sa poitrine pour me redresser. Je soulève ensuite mes hanches tandis que j'essaie de le guider en moi, mais je trouve ça assez inconfortable.

Je décide alors de m'y prendre autrement.

Je me repositionne bien au-dessus de lui et je commence à m'abaisser progressivement sur son membre en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Des gémissements m'échappent pendant que je l'accueille de plus en plus en moi, et lorsque mes fesses se posent enfin sur ses genoux, ma bouche se transforme en un grand « O ».

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'est étrange et inconfortable.

« Je … Accorde-moi une minute, s'il-te-plaît », lui dis-je à bout de souffle.

Il ne bouge pas et j'essaie de m'habituer à sa présence en moi en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent ainsi dans un silence absolu.

Le fait d'être privée de la vue m'oblige vraiment à me concentrer sur mes sensations.

Cette intimité dépasse de loin tout ce que j'avais imaginé. C'est vraiment quelque chose qu'on ne peut partager qu'avec la personne qu'on aime et qu'on connaît.

Je crois qu'il est temps de reprendre les choses en main.

Lorsque je me redresse, je sens son imposant membre m'emplir totalement. Je me penche doucement vers l'avant en laissant échapper un gémissement.

« Ron … Oh mon dieu … C'est bon … ».

Je pousse mes hanches de nouveau vers l'avant pour me décaler ensuite vers l'arrière. Ca me fais gémir et frissonner à la fois. Je finis par trouver mon rythme au fur et à mesure de mes déhanchements que j'approfondis de plus en plus.

Je le sens trembler sous moi. Je sais qu'il aimerait être détaché mais il devra attendre. Il n'est pas question que je laisse passer cette chance de me faire plaisir.

Mon rythme s'accélère, tout comme ma respiration d'ailleurs. Sous les ondulations de mon bassin, son membre finit par atteindre un endroit qui m'arrache un cri en même temps qu'il me fait voir les étoiles.

C'est trop bon !

Son corps est tellement parcouru de spasmes que j'ai l'impression de sentir ses hanches partir à la rencontre des miennes.

Je trouve ça vraiment agréable mais je suis loin d'avoir atteint l'apogée que j'espérais tant.

La frustration me fait gémir et ralentir le rythme.

Est-ce que c'est tout ?

Je ne comprends pas. J'ai pourtant fait tout ce qu'il fallait mais je n'ai pas éprouvé ce déferlement de plaisir qui vous donne l'impression d'exploser en mille morceaux. Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? C'était pourtant agréable, vraiment agréable mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir atteint l'orgasme.

Je continue à le chevaucher lentement. Son corps finit par se raidir et je le sens se libérer en moi.

Ca me fait sourire. Au moins, l'un de nous peut se targuer d'avoir connu l'extase.

Son corps se convulse encore à quelques reprises avant de se détendre complètement.

Je peux l'entendre respirer.

Je me détache lentement de lui. Je cherche ma baguette à tâtons sur le sol, à côté du lit.

« Alors, comment c'était ? », je lui demande en retirant mon bandeau.

Je m'attache ensuite à annuler tous les sortilèges que j'ai lancé dans cette pièce, y compris le _Silencio_.

Puis je retourne me coucher à côté de lui en fermant les yeux.

« Je pensais que vous seriez à même de reconnaître mon … anatomie », dit une voix.

Ce n'est pas du tout la voix que je m'attendais à entendre.

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux.

Il poursuit : « Après tout, vous avez déjà été amenée à la côtoyer de très près la dernière fois ».

NON !

Ce n'est pas possible !

Je saute immédiatement du lit. Dans ma hâte de me rhabiller, je finis par me retrouver au sol après avoir trébuché sur le drap. Ma chute m'a fait perdre ma baguette.

« Granger ? »

Je ne cesse de répéter, « Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu … » pendant que j'essaie de retrouver ma baguette. Je finis par remettre la main dessus et je l'utilise aussitôt pour éclairer la pièce. Et là, je le vois enfin.

Le professeur Rogue.

Tout nu.

Sur le lit.

Par réflexe, je ferme immédiatement les yeux. « Je ne veux pas y croire. Non, ça ne peut pas se produire une nouvelle fois ! ».

« Calmez-vous Granger ».

« Je vais me faire expulser ! ».

« Personne ne va expulser personne Granger ».

Je ne l'écoute pas. Je continue à me lamenter, « Je dois être en train de rêver, c'est impossible autrement ».

« Granger ! », dit-il en haussant la voix, « Taisez-vous donc ! ».

J'obéis mais je refuse d'ouvrir mes yeux.

Je l'entends se lever du lit et se déplacer dans la pièce.

Lorsque j'ose enfin ouvrir les yeux, je le retrouve devant moi, tout habillé et tenant sa baguette à la main.

« P… Professeur, je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas comment … ».

« Oui, ça vous ressemble assez de commettre ce genre d'erreur, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Je rougis tellement que j'ai l'impression que ma tête est en feu.

« Où est Ron ? Ca n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. »

« Les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à se promener dans le château à cette heure de la nuit. Je l'ai donc renvoyé à la tour de Gryffondor et il m'a dit que je vous trouverais ici ».

« Il … Vous êtes ici à cause de lui ? C'est lui qui vous a dit où me trouver ? Je vais le tuer ! ».

Le silence se fait.

Sur un ton hystérique je lui demande : « Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?! ».

Son regard devient glacial, « C'est sûrement parce que vous m'avez attaché sur un lit et que vous m'avez lancé un _Silencio_ avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit ! ».

« Mon dieu, j'ai agressé un professeur ! », dis-je totalement incrédule.

« Oui, on peut dire que vous-vous êtes surpassée miss Granger ! ».

Je lève les yeux sur lui et nos regards se rencontrent. Il n'a pas l'air d'être en colère. Il y a quelque chose de sombre dans son regard. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans la manière avec laquelle il me regarde.

« Monsieur, c'est … Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire … ».

« C'est la deuxième fois que vous-vous trompez de la sorte ».

« J'ai moi-même beaucoup de mal à y croire ».

« Peut-être que … l'univers essaie de nous dire quelque chose », dit-il doucement.

« Monsieur ? ». Qu'essaie-t-il de me dire ?

« Peut-être que l'univers essaie de vous faire comprendre que vous devriez éviter de vous lancer dans ce genre de cinq à sept ».

« Oh ».

« Je sais », dis-je honteuse, « Je suis tellement désolée … »

Il me coupe la parole : « Inutile de vous excuser miss Granger. Je pourrais peut-être vous retourner la faveur un jour, qui sait ».

QUOI ?!

Je le regarde totalement interdite par ce qu'il vient de dire.

Est-ce qu'il sous-entendait que …

Je le regarde s'éloigner complètement confuse et choquée.

**XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX**

**Note de la traductrice** : Vous êtes d'accord avec moi : cette histoire mérite vraiment un troisième chapitre non ? D'autant que Severus laisse planer cette promesse d'un retour de faveur … Pour le moment, la suite n'a pas été publiée et l'auteur a classé sa fiction en « Complète », mais si d'aventure elle se décide à écrire un troisième round vous pouvez compter sur ma traduction )

Encore merci de m'avoir lu, reviewé et suivit. A bientôt pour d'autres traductions.


End file.
